vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline and Enzo
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Enzo. They are first seen interacting during While You Were Sleeping ''when Enzo appears in front of Caroline telling her that he knows of the cure to the ripper virus. He leads Caroline and Stefan to Sloan and the Travellers to obtain the cure for the ripper virus. 'They are referred to as "Enzoline " and Carenzo by fans.' ''The Vampire Diaries Season Five In'' While You Were Sleeping, Caroline is searching for a cure for the Ripper Virus when she comes across Wes's recording about using the werewolf venom from Nadia's bite. She is surprised by Enzo who appears in the laboratory, he says her that he is there for the same reason that her are, he want the vampire-feeding virus out of their lives. Caroline teases him saying he just wants to get to Damon because killing innocent people not as much fun when he is alone, Enzo tells her that Damon mentioned that she get a little judgy and that he also said that her had a thing for accents. Caroline gets upset and tries to leave the lab but Enzo stops her telling her that he has the antidote. Then she calls Stefan and Enzo is listening the conversation, she tells him that he has to meet with her, after insisting Stefan accepts. Stefan finally meets with Caroline, they arrive at some abandoned train station, they're talking about Damon and Elena and as Damon is going to tell her that he killed Aaron, Enzo then arrives and interrupts them. Caroline asks him where is the antidote and Enzo nods and a group of travelers disperse through the stockyard. One particular woman walks right over to Caroline and Stefan, she is Sloan. Stefan ask to her that she have the antidote to the ripper virus, and she answer that yes thanks to Enzo. Enzo tells them that Wes was experimenting with him and so discovered the antidote, Caroline ask what does that have to do with them, Sloan say that when Wes died, the travelers took it. And seeing as Elena is valuable for them, they are in the process of using Wes' resources to find a cure for her virus, she also says that them have to find something, Stefan ask what do they need and Sloan say another one of him. Enzo tells to Stefan and Caroline that they will find another doppelgänger of Stefan and that he don't know the traveler lore, he also says that the last remaining pair of doppelgängers are special. Caroline asks what he mean by "special" but Sloan interrupts telling her that it is none of their business. Enzo anyway replied her talking about Markos, the leader of travelers, he says them that Markos wants the blood from the last remaining pair of doppelgängers, Stefan and Elena, they need to use Stefan to find his doppelgänger and then kill him. Later, Caroline and Stefan are talking privately and Enzo arrives with Sloan to do the spell, Enzo says that will take care of the antidote for Elena and Damon, one of the travelers comes behind Enzo and hands him the serum, Enzo invite to Caroline to join him but she says that she will stays with Stefan. Later, Caroline and Stefan are talking and Enzo arrives, he thanks her for her call and says it's time to go, Stefan ask her what is happening and Caroline says as Sloan was going to fry his brain to kill his doppelganger and that she wasn't about to let that happen, so she have volunteered to help Enzo deal with it, that mean kill him. Stefan disagree on that but then she tells him but Caroline tells him that they only want one doppelganger alive, so is Stefan or the other. Stefan then decides to accompany her but Enzo interrupts them telling that he can't because the travelers still need him, Caroline says him that she will be fine, Stefan tells her that he don't trust in Enzo and Caroline says that don't worry because she don't trust in Enzo too and that she will be safe, she goes downstairs and Enzo extends his hand to help her but she ignores him, Enzo says goodbye to Stefan with a wave and leaves with Caroline. In Rescue Me, Enzo will reveal parts of his past to Caroline. This may involve his relationship with Damon during his time at Augustine and his life before his capture. Episodes Featuring Caroline and Enzo *While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' Quotes Videos "I have The Antidote" - Enzo & Caroline 5x16 While You Were Sleeping PT 4| Enzo & Caroline He Also Said You Have A Thing For Accents 5x16| Gallery 40.jpg Caroline_and_Enzo_5x16.gif Enzoline_5x16.gif Caroline-Enzo_5x16.gif Enzo_and_Care_5x16...gif Enzo-Caroline_5x16..png Enzo_and_Caroline_5x16.png Enzo-Caroline_in_5x16.png Stefan-Caroline-Sloan_and_Enzo_5x16.png Stefan-Caroline-Enzo_5x16.png Trivia *He called her "Blondie", "Goldilocks" and "Gorgeous". *Enzo says that she "has a thing for accents". See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship